


Help me i’m going insane (will delete later promise)

by AllyVds1100



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F, Need help finding a fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-21 04:27:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 78
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30016137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllyVds1100/pseuds/AllyVds1100
Summary: Y’all pls help me find a fic idk if its an actual fic or a fever dream at this point (will delete)
Relationships: Tobin Heath/Christen Press
Comments: 9
Kudos: 11





	Help me i’m going insane (will delete later promise)

I have no idea if this is even a preath fic but i remember reading it somewhere.... or not. Is it a fever dream? Lmaoooo anyway. So christen just moved across from tobin’s apartment and was moving boxes when tobin introduces herself, christen just stopped what she was doing and freaked out. Turns out christen can hear things???? And its only quiet when tobin is around. IS THIS MY FEVER DREAM OR IS IT AN ACTUAL FIC?! HELP!


End file.
